Harry and Ginny' Evolution
by Hinny1001
Summary: What my take on HG is. AU HG. Harry x Ginny years 2-7
1. Realization

**No own!|**

His agony was immense. Why did it have to be Ginny? Why? Ron shifted next to him, trying to muffle his sobs. It was at that moment that Harry Potter realized he fancied Ginny Weasley.

"Professor Lockhart! Wait, Are you LEAVING?" "Ah, urgent meeting, must go." "What about my sister?" "Yes, no one regrets more than I.." Gilderoy Lockhart Looked displeased. Harry narrowed his eyes. "What about all the stuff you did in your books?" He growled. "Books can be misleading, dear boy." Mr. Lockhart replied rather meekly. "COME, IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" Ron screamed. Mr. Lockhart had to agree, he certainly knew that Hogwarts was more advanced than Ilvermorny.

"Myrtle! Hey Myrtle! How'd you die? That's a nice way to ask. Ron, we already know. Just need to find out where in the hay this entrance is." Harry's bright green eyes searched the 1st floor girls bathroom. "That sink's never worked, just to let you know.. hehe." Myrtle flew out of the U-Bend and pointed to a odd-looking sink. "Thanks Myrtle." Ron mumbled as he stared at the sink."Hey Harry. There's a snake here." "Ok. Professor Lockhart, you go in front of me." Gilderoy nodded. Harry Looked At The engraved snake. "Open up." He said. "Nope. English." Ron said. "Maybe cock your head to the side." "Ok. Open UP!" This time, a strange hissing noise came out, and the sink moved to reveal a pipe. "Go in, Gilderoy." Harry grumbled, pushing him in. "No, I don't think so. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms you know. The story will spread how Famous Harry Potter lost his innocence and mind and I saved the day, as always. Ah, nice. A wand." Gilderoy snatched Ron's spellotaped wand and shouted "Obliviate!" Thankfully, the wand flopped toward him and he shot backwards. Harry pushes him to the pipe and he fell down. "Ron, you go." Harry whispered. Ron nodded and jumped down. A strange crinkling noise was heard. Harry jumped down as well.

CRINK! Harry fell into dead, wispy, leaves. Ron was wrestling with . "Ron, stay here. I'll get Ginny." He yelled. "Ok, Mate." Ron struggled. Harry ran through what looked like snake skins. To his surprise, he found a pipe system with snakes engraved on it. Harry cocked his head to the side and hissed, "Slytherin." The pipes reformed and a doorway emerged. A hallway with snakes galore was present. A red, fire haired girl was lying cold at the end. "GINNY!" Harry ran towards the girl. "GINNY PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE! YOU'RE MY FIRST CRUSH, PLEASE!" "She won't wake." Harry turned around. There, standing clear but misty, was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tom! Tom, you have to help me! She is-" "I can't." Harry looked puzzled. "Why?" Tom laughed. "Because, by the means of this diary," Tom held up the very book Harry saw in the bathroom ages ago. "I cannot die. And by the means of this girls sacrifice, I cannot die. So she must die." Harry glared at him. "Well, what're ya gunna do? Send out the Basilisk?" He smirked. "Yes. Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts 4." Tom's voice came out in hisses and groans. A hole was punctured in the wall and something was slithering out of it.

A Basilisk.

A red bird carrying a hat dropped next to Harry. "That's what Dumbledore sends his favourite student? A songbird and a hat." Tom laughed. The Basilisk was coming closer. Tom diverted his attention to the Great big snake. Again in Parseltongue, he said, "Kill him." The hat shook next to Harry. A gleaming red ruby sword appeared. Harry took it and the diary. He ran to the other side while the red bird, aka the Phoenix, dealt with the Basilisk. A piercing cry was heard as the Basilisk closed his yellow eyes. It was blind! Harry ran over and stuck the sword into the Basilisks mouth as he opened it. He took a fang and stuck it into the diary. A oozing, black liquid oozed out. Tom screamed and disappeared as quick as he came. Harry also cried out in pain. His arm was hurt immensely. A faint moan cane from the end of the Chamber. Ginny Weasley was standing up. He ran over to her and without thinking, he kissed her.

Ginny stood up. There was Harry, running over to her. She grinned and hugged him, but he kissed her. His arm laced around her waist and her hands clenched into fists and rested just beneath his shoulder. She surprised herself by leaning in. He was a very good kisser. When air became a must, they broke apart, still clinging onto the other. Ginny looked at him. She certainly wasn't a pretty, nor smart girl, but still. He chose HER. Out of everyone, out of even Hermione. He chose HER. What did she do to deserve this? Her eyes were wide. Harry pulled Ginnys arm and ran through the snake skins and the crumpled leaves to find Ron moaning and pushing Lockhart away as he tried to fuck him. Ron squealed with delight and ran to Harry and Ginny.

A little snogging helps everything.


	2. Steady

A/N Well.. here it is. I had writers block so I couldn't write much. Plus I'm in Mexico and there's no WiFi. =(

"Ron, just grab the Lockhart dude and follow me." Harry said. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and started sobbing. "Fawkes!" Harry called. Lockhart, Harry, Ginny and Ron followed Fawkes out of the pipe. They finally reached the ugly gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemon" Harry said. The gargoyle sprang to bloody life and revealed Molly Weasley sobbing uncontrollably. She turned round and saw Ginny. She enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug which almost broke her ribs. "G-Ginny. GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ginny remained sobbing. "Harry, please explain this whole story." Dumbledore, who Harry noticed just now, said. Harry explained the whole thing.

Ginny's POV

I was carried to the Hospital Wing. I was fine, with the exception of my lips tingling from my first kiss. Merlin, he was a good kisser alright. I fell asleep almost instantly, my dreams a living hell. I was awoken by a little yawn. I turned around to see Harry looking at me. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments but then he tore away and said, "How Are you?" "Alright." I replied. He grinned at me. "You know, I really do like you," He said. "I do. But Ron is gunna kill me. I don't care though. That doesn't stop me from doing this." He pressed his lips lightly to mine. He started to pull back but I snapped to attention and leaned in surprising him. Heaven knows how long we stayed in that position but all I know is that my blouse's buttons were unbuttoned and I was in his lap. When air became a must have we broke apart still clinging to the other. "Sweet Merlin!" I said. "Wow." "So.. Does this mean…?" "Only if you want it to." "Harry, I couldn't want anything more. Except maybe a broom but let that aside." "Yes Ginny, because you're mine whether you like it or not. So get used to my dry sense of humour," "I have a dry sense of humour too, believe it or not." I laughed. Things just got a whole lot easier.

Hermione POV

I watched the whole exchange with Ron by my side. His face was red and really shook. I cleared my throat, ready for a song. "He Ronald." He looked at me. "WHAT?"

It's meant to be, to be , to be, Baby just let it be

It was meant to be, to be, to be, baby just let it be.

Let it be. OH

It's all I can do.

Because you know that it's

Meant to be to be to be

Baby just let it be.

Ron looked shocked. He nodded and walked away.

Hehe.

Harry POV

I love you Ginny. Did I say that out loud? "You… Love me?" Ginny whispered. "What else would make me want to save you from the Chamber?" I said. " I love you too Harry."

A/N Short, I know! But since I use all of my docs in Microsoft Word and copy and paste dem to the document It's HARD.

Alyssa.


End file.
